


A Mother's Burden

by caomoyl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Community: HPFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caomoyl/pseuds/caomoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one second, everything can change. One second too late and it could all be over. One second and an innocent child can be lost. One second to pause and process. One second to make your move and save a life.</p><p><img/><br/>Incredible banner by beyond the rain @TDA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Burden

In one second, everything can change. One second too late and it could all be over. One second and an innocent child can be lost. One second to pause and process. One second to make your move and save a life.

Molly Weasley had one second and it was the longest of her life. She had already lost one child tonight and she had no intentions of losing another. She had no chance with Fred. She was nowhere to be seen, helping on the other side of the castle when she should have been protecting her children who were so desperate to help the cause. Even though most were of age, they were still her own, and her motherly instinct and love meant she had no choice but to try and save them for as long as she could.

She had failed, though. Fred was gone. Self-forgiveness would not come easily, if at all. There would always be a part of her mind reminding her that she was not there for him, just like she had been unable to be there for Ron as he departed with Harry and Hermione during the attack at the wedding. She couldn't even save Harry. He may not have been her own flesh and blood but he was still like a son to her. 

Three failures. 

What would happen if she lost another, or if they were hurt and she couldn't protect them?

These were the thoughts that span around Molly’s head in that one second that she saw a killing curse shooting out of Bellatrix's wand and towards her only daughter. Ginny wasn't even of age. She shouldn't be there. Her whole life was ahead of her and it would not be taken away by some crazy witch.

There was no time for worry; no time to wonder if she might be killed herself. No time to worry about failing anymore. Failure was no longer an option.

As Molly pushed aside those around her, she went in for the kill. Nothing was going to stop her protecting her child. 

Bellatrix had to die.

As the fight became heated, Molly slashed her wand through the air, sparks flying out in attack and defence, and her thoughts changed from those of fear for her children to those of pure rage. She thought of the people Bellatrix had hurt, tortured and killed. All those who would beg for even Voldemort to kill them over her just so that it would be quick and painless. Bellatrix liked to have fun; a twisted kind of fun. She tortured anyone she could get her hands on until they pleaded for death which only gave Bellatrix more pleasure.

No more would anyone cower in fear of this evil woman. Once this fight was over and both she and Voldemort himself were dead, the Wizarding World could be at peace knowing that they didn't have to watch their backs anymore. Harry and Fred would not have died in vain. All those who lost their lives in the battle will have done so to aid a victory for the side of good. 

The thud of Bellatrix's body falling to the ground was heard throughout the Great Hall as a sigh of relief escaped through Molly’s lips, a small smile appearing on her face. The war may not be over, but this battle had been won.

*

 

When Ginny rested her head on her mother’s shoulder later that day, a smile playing on her face, Molly looked down at her only daughter and smiled back at her. As a mother, there was always something to fear when it came to your children, but at least she could feel a sense of relief that the biggest worry was over. They could all lie safe in their beds tonight without the fear of someone bursting through the door. 

The war was over. Voldemort was dead. Everything was going to be okay at last.


End file.
